Protecting the Remnant of a Monster
by QueenofLegends
Summary: When Sephiroth goes after Kadaj claiming that he needs the remnant to exact revenge upon the Planet, Cloud and his allies take him under their protection. As the group splits regarding whether it's better to kill Kadaj or just keep him out of Sephiroth's hands, Vincent volunteers to be his bodyguard and ends up learning that there is more to him than just a remnant of Sephiroth.
1. Chapter 1

"I will ask you just once more, boy!" Kadaj looked up, his head still spinning from that fall a few moments ago. Panting heavily, he glared at his attacker,

"And my answer is just the same. I will _not_ be used to destroy the Planet in your twisted revenge plot!" Sephiroth chuckled, raising Masamune.

"Then I will show you how futile your attempts to defy me are." As he slashed the blade down, Kadaj lifted his arm up in a vain attempt to defend himself. But it didn't hit. "Cloud. Yet again, you get in my way." Cloud swiped his sword, breaking the engagement and pushing Sephiroth away.

"Always." He growled.

* * *

"Kadaj?" The boy was shivering. Cloud wasn't surprised. He was attacked by an opponent he could never hope to defeat with the end result being not death but a worse fate. From what he could gather, Sephiroth wanted to use him to destroy the Planet, most likely destroying him as well. "Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?" Kadaj snapped. "He won't give up. You know that right? He won't stop. And eventually, he'll succeed." He looked terrified. And who could blame him?

"We'll beat him." Cloud said, trying to console him.

"The next few times, sure. But he's patient. He'll wait until we're too injured or exhausted to fight back. That's when he'll take me and destroy the Planet."

"How?" Kadaj probably wasn't in the best mood to answer but the sooner they knew, the sooner they could better protect him. Kadaj looked at him, surprisingly calmer.

"Do you remember when I got absorbed into the Lifestream?"

"How could I forget?"

"That one moment linked me to it, even now after Aerith sent me back. "

"So he wants to use you to get at the Lifestream?"

"Exactly. I don't know how but I'm sure he does." He paused for a moment, looking slightly to the side as if in thought. "I know you won't believe me but I wouldn't want Sephiroth to destroy the Planet even if he wasn't using me to do it." Cloud paused for a minute before answering.

"I believe people can change. I don't know whether you have but I guess I'll find out. But I will say this. Whether you want it or not, I will give you my protection from Sephiroth. I won't let him get you." Kadaj smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

"We can't keep him here!" Tifa argued. "What if Sephiroth comes back for him? It's too dangerous! He'll hurt Marlene and Denzel!"

"What else can we do?" Cloud snapped. "If Sephiroth gets to him, he'll destroy the Planet! We have to make sure that doesn't happen!"

"We could kill him." Cloud was stunned into silence when Barrett spoke up. "Sounds to me like Sephiroth needs him alive so if we take Kadaj out the picture, he won't be able to wipe out the Planet."

"Could we really do that?" Vincent replied. "Could we really kill an innocent? It's obvious he doesn't want to go along with Sephiroth's plan."

"He's not an innocent!" Tifa retorted. "He kidnapped Denzel, tortured Tseng and Elena, let a monster loose on the citizens of Edge and plenty more! How is he innocent in all this?"

"I said I'd protect him." Cloud answered. "I can't go against my words less than an hour after I've said them."

"Besides," Yuffie added. "Who said we would be able to kill him? He's still Sephiroth's remnant after all? And he would probably fight back!"

"Fine." Tifa sighed. "We'll protect him. For now. But he can't stay here. We have to think of the children."

"I'll take him with me." Vincent offered. The others looked at him, surprised. "We'll be moving constantly, making it harder for Sephiroth to find him. And if need be, I can hold my own against him."

"But…why?" Cloud asked.

"Call it curiosity. I want to know whether he can change or not."


	2. Chapter 2

"Kadaj?"

"Yeah?" The two of them had been on the road for a few hours and their interactions had been awkward but cordial. It was starting to get dark and Vincent had suggested that the two find a place to sleep and continue their journey in the morning.

"I was just thinking. Jenova can shapeshift, correct?"

"Mother does have that ability. What of it?"

"Can you?" Kadaj looked at him.

"You're thinking I could hide from Sephiroth that way." He laughed bitterly. "It doesn't work like that."

"No?"

"I can't take on any form. It has to be the form of someone who already exists. Sephiroth would easily see through that."

"Then read my mind." Vincent offered. "I know you'll find someone he won't recognise."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me." Kadaj chuckled.

"Let's not go that far." He replied. But he drew closer, reaching up tentatively to touch his companion's forehead. The older man smiled reassuringly so he closed his eyes and began searching for a suitable form.

That distinctive brown ponytail wrapped in yellow ribbon. Those warm brown eyes. Those dazzling white pearls. That long flowing skirt. No mistaking it. This was Lucrecia Crescent's form standing in front of him. Vincent almost regretted offering but if it helped protect the Planet, he was willing to accept the pain. Kadaj must have seen the look in his eyes. "I could choose another form." He offered. In Lucrecia's voice.

"No." he refused. "It's fine."

"But you loved her, did you not? I'm sorry, I know it must hurt to see her again." He was a bit taken aback to hear this from Kadaj. As far as he knew, the remnant never apologised.

"Kadaj." He grasped the other's hands. "It's fine."

"You're sure?" Vincent was about to answer, reassure him that as long as it protected him he was alright. But he was interrupted by footsteps. The two looked towards the sound, horrified before Vincent reacted, pulling Kadaj behind a tall but narrow rock. They both waited in anticipation, listening to the footsteps draw closer and closer. Vincent looped his arm around Kadaj's waist and pulled him nearer, ensuring that the two were hidden as best as possible. They froze in shock and, in Kadaj's case, horror as they heard familiar voices.

"You're sure you heard people here, Loz?"

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Well, there's no one here now."

"I did hear them, Yazoo! I did!"

"Well, whoever they were, they're gone now. Come on, let's look elsewhere." As the footsteps faded away, the two came out of their hiding place.

"What were your brothers doing here?" Vincent wondered.

"Looking for something, obviously." Kadaj answered. "They stayed less than a minute after finding nothing so they're either looking for something valuable or on a time limit. Since they were drawn by our voices, I'd say they were also looking for someone."

"You think they're looking for you?"

"It's likely."

"But why? Are they with Sephiroth?"

"Hard to say." He shrugged. "It's possible, I guess but…"

"Let's keep an open mind for now." Vincent interrupted, knowing that the thought of it was scaring his companion. "Maybe they are looking for you. But it's probably not for Sephiroth. I'd say it's more likely, they're worried about you."

"You think?"

"From what I've seen of the three of you, yeah."

 _ **A/N: I know Kadaj doesn't actually need to do that to change forms but I thought it sounded cute, ok.**_


End file.
